Angels and Demons Parody Script
by iRiot.Light
Summary: Well, you can call this a sequel to Recipe of Antimatter. This yet again is a humor write on one of the scenes. We acted it out and it got a good response.


I was skimming through my works and found this. This too is part of the project my friends and I did for Angels and Demons. We were required to write a script based on a scene in our book. My friends and I did the scene shown below. It may not seem funny because well, we didn't really act it out on fanfiction, but believe me, it was hilarious when we acted it out. The ______ character is the same person who helped me with Recipe for Antimatter, well he wrote most of that but I wrote most of this. Everyone else is our classies. Umm... so hope you like it. Not my best work ever but, I mean, it was funny when we acted it out so, yeah, hope you like it.

* * *

Angels and Demons Parody Script

Scene: Where Cardinal Guidera is burnt to death by the Hassassin and Vittoria is kidnapped

Changes:

-Instead of Guidera we used Lamassé

-There are added parts (comedic purposes)

-Umm... lot's of others...just can't quite remeber them.

Characters:

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I—Vittoria Vetra

________—Robert Langdon

CMDR—Hassassin

GWDSYS—Lamassé

ThAtGuY(extra)—Radio (FX)

J.A.Y (extra)-- Olivetti

The scene starts off with Brandon (Lamassé) burning to death.

GWDSYSBrandon: Le ouch! Sacre bleu, je suis burning. Mon dieu aid moi!

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I (Vittoria), J.A.Y (Olivetti) & _______(Langdon) enter. CMDR sneeks behind them.

________: Do you smell something?

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I: No…*shrugs*

GWDSYS: *Screams* Je suis on fire!

________: Let's split up.

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I: Ok

CMDR and J.A.Y get into a huge fight while this conversation happens. Somehwere in the middle, where GDWSYS screams, CMDR throws J.A.Y across the room in front of I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I and ________ without them noticing.

Pink Panther theme playing.

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I: Finds ThAtGuY (Olivetti) dead.

Laughs at Olivetti.

CMDR enters scene

Hits I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I on back of head.

Laughs at I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I & drags her out to a car *out of the classroom.*

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I: Oww…that hurt…

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I: Meanwhile with Langdon and GYDSYS—I mean Lamassé.

________: Sir, is there anything wrong here? No? Ok carry on then.

GWDSYS: Non! Je suis in trouble. Je suis try to explain! Blagh adfgehagherrghar (gibberish)

________: Do you need my help?

GWDSYS: Oui, oui!

________: What? You need to go to the washroom? Sir, you should go where you are it will help with the flames.

GWDSYS:…

________: Oh, you're dead… *turns head* Are you kidding me it's the Hassassin!

CMDR: Yes, I am kidding, I am really Michael Jordan.

________: Really?

CMDR: No I'm kidding again it's really me…with a pistol. (This part think of it as those two at the most 5 feet away from each other…)

________: Oh no!

CMDR: *shoots and misses*

________: Phew, that almost hit me!

CMDR: *takes out a shotgun and shoots. Misses again*

________: How do you miss at point blank range with a shot gun!?

CMDR: *takes out rocket launcher, shoots and misses*

________: Aren't you supposed to be good at this.

CMDR: I'm going to chase you.

*Chase scene*

________:*jumps over chair*

*flips like mall cop*

*turns and sings "My Heart Will Go On" from the Titanic*

CMDR: What are you doing?

________: Singing, what are you doing?

CMDR: Chasing you!

________: Right! *screams like a girl and runs away*

*Slides like mall cop but J.A.Y (willing volunteer from the audience) throws a box (which was supposed to be the casket that Langdon was buried under)*

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I: Dun-Dun-Duuuunnnn

The end.

And then we explained to the people what we changed and how the scene was actually supposed to go. TEEHEE!!

* * *

Trust me this was hilarious when we acted it out, as I said before. We had the whole pink panther theme, we were acting like Paul Blart when he was Mall Cop and when I was dragged out of the scene it really hurt... :( My friend ______ really did do a sommersault, and he almost hit his head. Umm... the guy GWDSYS doesn't really speak french so when he tried it out it sounded hilarious. ______ really did sing the song from the Titanic I didn't jsut add that he really did it. J.A.Y and ThAt GuY really weren't in our group and they didn't read the book because we were different groups so they weren't sure what they were doing. Umm, Langdon and Vittoria were supposed to be retarded so when CMDR threw J.A.Y in front of us we didn't notice on purpose. We were looking at the celing. We also didn't notice that Lamsse was burning either. And oh I really wish you guys were there to see it. Too bad we didn't have it on tape :P.

Well that's it for the explination. Hope you guys liked it.

Without Wax,

I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I


End file.
